


happiest whenever I’m with you online

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Customer Service & Tech Support, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Vanessa chats with a customer service rep who she finds out is very beautiful, and decides that she wants to try to find her again.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. happiest whenever I’m with you online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heypapi_hytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heypapi_hytes/gifts), [VVMHytes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVMHytes7/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day (late) my babies <3  
> Thanks harlotstarlet for the title <3

**_Vanessa:_ ** Aquaria I want you to log out of my Hulu. 

*read*

*no response*

**_Vanessa:_ ** Aquaria. I mean it! 

*read*

*no response*

"Son of a bitch." 

February 3rd, 5:50pm

_ You are now chatting with a customer service representative. _

Good evening, my name is Brooke Lynn, how may I assist you?

Yeah hi there miss brooke lynn, 

My name is Vanessa and

I need your help

How can I be of service?

Look, I had a girlfriend right? She was real 

cute but she was also a ho, what I need

from you is to give her the boot 

from my account, can you do that, Mary?

Your satisfaction is 

important to us. May I get some more

information? Please tell me your email.

You sounding like a robot 

right now miss brooke but I'll bite. 

[ vanjie3@gmail.com ](mailto:vanjie3@gmail.com)

Thank you. 

I'm locating your account.

5:59pm

Alright, Vanessa, I have 

found your account. 

What is the issue?

My ex girlfriend is logged into my  _ Hulu  _

account and 

I need you to make her gone, Mary.

That is a problem. I think I can help. 

Have you reset your password?

It should kick her out of the system.

6:03pm

….

No I haven't.

Ima try that. 

6:07pm

Alright I changed my password. 

Alright, Vanessa, that should

be everything you need to do. 

She should not be able to

log in anymore. 

And if she does, then we will have 

to try something else. 

Sounds good.

Thank you 

My pleasure, Vanessa 

Thank you for being so kind

and patient.

Have people not been

so kind to you today?

Not so much, Vanessa. 

Your kindness is a breath of fresh air. 

Thank you for being so sweet

I hope that everything 

works out for you. 

Thank you, Miss Broole Lynn. 

Have a nice night. 

_ The chat has ended.  _

_ How did I do? Click  _ _ here _ _ to leave feedback. _

Vanessa stared at the end of the chat for a moment. Next to the "how did I do" was a picture of a very pretty blonde. 

_ Is that Brooke Lynn? Is that who just helped me? It would make sense.  _ Vanessa thinks to herself. She clicks the link to leave a glowing review of the beautiful and definitely helpful girl. 

Vanessa put the encounter in the back of her mind for the most part, but couldn't help but think about the poor blonde that people were mean to 

~*~

Turns out, Vanessa was really bad at trying to get the blonde out if her head. Which was weird considering she knew essentially nothing about this girl, but knowing that people were unkind to her upsets Vanessa. 

Vanessa decides that she wants to check in on the pretty blonde and opens the Hulu  _ Help  _ menu. 

_ February 7th, 7:10pm _

_ You are now chatting with a live representative. _

Good evening, my name is Scarlet

How fan I assist you?

Hello, Miss Scarlet,

I'm having problems with my account.

I'm sorry to hear that

What is your email 

so I can help you?

vanjie3@gmail.com 

7:15pm

Alright, looks like I've 

found your account. 

What's the problem? 

I need help locating a movie.

  
  
  


Vanessa tries this four separate times on four separate days, with four separate "problems", and so far she's been matched with Scarlet twice, Ariel, and Nina, but no Brooke Lynn. Vanessa is about to give up when something tells her that she should try just one more time.

_ February 14th, 6:18pm _

_ You are now chatting with a live representative. _

Good evening, my name is

Brooke Lynn.

How can I help you?

Miss Brooke Lynn! Its Vanessa.

You helped me get my account back.

Yes, I remember!

Hi, Vanessa, what can I 

do for you?

Um...to be honest, I really just

wanted to chat with you again.

So there's no problem?

Well...no...but people

were mean to ya and 

I wanted to check on ya

That's so sweet, Vanessa

Thank you

People are much nicer today.

Good. Well I noticed that they

add a picture of you at the end

of the chat and I saw

that you're pretty.

Vanessa you're going 

to make me blush. 

You wanna be my 

Valentine, miss brooke?

Well, Vanessa, I'd love

to.

Score!

Tell me about yourself, Brooke.

Oh, Vanessa, I'd love

to, but I'm afraid they don't

let us give out personal

information. 

Oh, well what if I give you 

my number and you do 

with it what you want.

555-732-5463

That's all, Miss Brooke, 

have a good night.

_ The chat has ended.  _

_ How did I do? Click  _ _ here _ _ to leave feedback. _

_ And now we wait.  _ Vanessa paces in her living room, heart racing, checking her phone every three minutes. She does this for a lot longer than she wants to admit before she realizes that she is crazy, and there's no chance in hell that this stranger even  _ likes  _ women, let alone is going to reach out to her, even if it is Valentine's day. So she sits on her couch, and she puts a movie on.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, her phone comes to life, it starts to buzz, with a text from an unknown number. 

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Hi, Vanessa? This is Brooke Lynn. _


	2. Now she's got me twisted like that old beach rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! 
> 
> Title: rollercoaster by Luke bryan

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Hi, Vanessa? This is Brooke Lynn. _

Vanessa stared at the screen of her phone for all of 5 minutes before she could type a reply. 

**_Vanessa:_ ** _ oh, hi! I honestly wasn't expecting a text _

Vanessa quickly saved Brooke's number with just a single "B" as the contact name. 

**_B:_ ** _ I wasn't planning to, but you were so nice and it had me very curious.  _

**_V:_ ** _ curious about what? _

**_B:_ ** _ everything.  _

Vanessa focuses on the word  _ everything  _ for longer than she cares to admit. 

**_V:_ ** _ what do you mean? _

**_B:_ ** _ curious about what you look like. You know what I look like, but I don't know what you look like. What you sound like. Where you're from, though judging by your phone number, you're close to me.  _

"'You're close to me'," Vanessa repeats, and excitement floods her chest. 

Vanessa gets a rush of confidence and taps the  _ Facetime  _ icon next to Brooke's name. Brooke answers quickly, like she knew it was happening. 

The second she saw Vanessa on her screen, it's like the oxygen was knocked out of her lungs. This girl was  _ stunning.  _

"Hi," she said softly. 

"Hi." Vanessa replied, a shyness mixed with a little roughness to her voice that Brooke thought was cute. 

They sat in silence for a minute, examining each other. 

Brooke took in the other girl's features. Her sparkling brown eyes, her long, wild mane of curls, right down to her plump lips that looked so kissable, and were now turning into a knowing smirk. 

"Whatcha lookin at, Blondie?" Vanessa asks, pulling Brooke from her thoughts. 

"I-uh- you just- you're so beautiful." She stammered. 

Vanessa felt her cheeks get warm at the compliment. 

Vanessa bursts into a fit of giggles, "you're not so bad yourself, blondie."

Vanessa and Brooke stay on facetime for half of the night, with Vanessa actually falling asleep. Brooke waits and admires Vanessa's beauty for a little longer until she realizes that it's probably a very creepy thing to do and ends the call. 

**_B:_ ** _ I'm glad you called. Goodnight.  _

~*~

As it turned out, Vanessa and Brooke lived in neighboring towns, so it was super easy to meet up. 

After talking for a week and a half, that's what they decided to do. Vanessa planned the date, and Brooke did the driving. 

Brooke arrived on the Saturday afternoon that they agreed on and was knocked speechless when Vanessa walked out of her apartment. She wasn't dressed real fancy, she was simply wearing a t shirt and shorts, but she was still stunning. 

Vanessa bounded towards her, pulling her in for a hug. It was the warmest hug Brooke's ever received.

"Hi blondie," Vanessa smiled, "you lookin' real cute, miss thing."

Brooke looked down at her own outfit of skinny jeans and a comfortable graphic tee, not too different than what Vanessa was wearing but somehow she still felt underdressed. 

Vanessa told her to "dress down", that they weren't going to "no bullshit bougie ass" restaurant. Brooke laughed when she said it. 

Brooke opened the door for Vanessa and then climbed into the driver's seat where she awaited Vanessa's directions. Their date was a complete surprise to her. 

"Alright, Mary, go straight then turn left up there."

_ Up there,  _ Brooke thinks to herself,  _ this is going to be interesting.  _

Brooke drives for a ways with the directions of Vanessa, but Vanessa starts to get frustrated when she isn't able to give the directions in time, and Brooke misses a turn. She can't help it, she's just so nervous.

"Hey," Brooke says softly, playing a hand on Vanessa's knee, "it's okay. Don't worry about it. We got all day."

This helps unknot the ball of nerves in Vanessa's chest. 

Vanessa caves and finally tells Brooke where they're going. 

"An amusement park?" Brooke asks, and Vanessa nods. 

"You said you liked roller coasters, and so do I, and I figured it would be fun. Do you want to do something else?"

"No, no. Absolutely not. That sounds like a pretty great time, actually. I even know where it's at."

Brooke turns the car and heads towards the theme park. About 20 minutes later they are buying their tickets and entering the park. 

"What's one ride you will not get on?" Brooke says, looking at a park map. 

"Hmm.." Vanessa taps her chin, "that one." 

She points to the drop tower. 

"Free falling? I don't think so, Mary."

Brooke frowns, because that actually is one of her favorites. 

"What about you? What won't you ride?"

Brooke looks at the map, and points to one of the wildest coasters, "that one."

Vanessa furrows her eyebrows at the taller girl, "really? That one is harmless. It's my favorite."

Brooke let out a snorting laugh because of course they would have absolute opposite taste in favorite rides.

"Tell ya what, blondie. I'll ride your drop tower, if you write this menace with me?"

Brooke hesitates for a minute, she really was afraid of this wild coaster, she almost got sick once. She's teetering on yes and no when Vanessa gives her the sweetest doe eye'd look. 

"Okay, okay, but drop Tower first."

Vanessa agrees and they walkover that way. Vanessa puts her brave face on but she's panicking on the inside. 

The line is short and they get on the ride almost immediately. Vanessa's hands fidget and Brooke knows she's nervous so she links her left hand with Vanessa's right and gives her a reassuring squeeze as the ride starts lifting them up in the air. 

Vanessa didn't mind heights usually, but this….this was too much. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and held Brooke's hand with an almost death grip. 

They get to the top of the ride and they sit there for a minute until the ride drops, sending them back down towards the ground. Vanessa screams, and so does Brooke, but for different reasons. 

They get off the ride and Brooke looks like she just won a million dollars. Vanessa decides that Brooke's smile made it all worth it.

She links hands with the taller girl once more, and drags her over to another ride. 

Brooke and Vanessa keep going until they've ridden just about every ride they can get in line for before they become tired and ready to leave. 

As they make their way towards the front of the park, one of the game booth workers stops them. 

"Hi there," the worker says towards Brooke, "how would you like to win your lady here a nice prize?"

Brooke freezes for a minute, looking at the game. Basketball. 

_ Shit.  _ She thinks. Brooke isn't really athletic in that sense. She's a dancer, but obviously because she's tall, the worker thinks she will be good at it. Brooke is about to stammer an excuse when Vanessa pipes up. 

"How about I win her somethin?" She says, earning her a raised eyebrow from the worker, and a chuckle from Brooke, "what, I was actually the star of my basketball team in high school." Vanessa shrugs. 

The worker obviously doesn't believe her, but Brooke does. So Vanessa pays for a round of the game, and shocks the shit out of the worker when she sinks every single basket. He's shocked and impressed, so much so that he let's Brooke choose two prizes instead of just one. Brooke chooses a stuffed pink giraffe, and a stuffed koala, which she later gives Vanessa.

The ride back to Vanessa's is filled with laughter and chatter about their favorite parts of their day. Brooke parks in front of Vanessa's building and walks her to the door. 

"I had so much fun today." Vanessa said softly. 

"Me too." Brooke was suddenly feeling very shy. 

She wanted to kiss Vanessa but didn't know if Vanessa wanted to kiss her, she thought she was picking up the vibes that Vanessa liked her but she could be wrong and-

Vanessa cuts her off mid-spiral, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Their short kiss turns into a long kiss and they are soon pulling apart, trying to catch their breath. 

"You a good kisser, Mary." Vanessa winks, "wanna come inside and do that some more?"

Brooke giggles and nods, and before she knew, she was being pulled into Vanessa's apartment


End file.
